rocmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkspiritwolf
DARKSPIRITWOLF RETIRED FROM ALL DUTIES ON THE 20/04/2014. THIS PAGE SHALL REMAIN AS AN ARCHIVE OF HIS WORK. ASSISTANT COMMANDANT, SECOND IN COMMAND OF USCM Darkspiritwolf is a registered sex offender and Colonial Marine who is specially trained in combat due to his months of service in special operations and Tier One groups before USCM. He is adaptable, strict, and able to grant discipline when needed. He has a clear can-do, hardcore attitude, as well as a strategic mind. He is the fifth commandant, also known as the second OFFICIAL commandant. Goes by: ACOMM Carter Admiral Carter Known alias: Pedro Mendoza, friend of Juan Abdul Kabar. Frequently tries to get to the border of Nicaragua, but doesn't have enough pesos. Works as the CEO of Pedro and Juan's mexican window replacers. Career and Acts Darkspiritwolf has preformed numerous heroic, outrageous, and dangerous combat acts while at base or while on a raid or defense. During the pre-federation time, USCM and MB were neutral, to prove USCM's military strength, USCM raided the capital of MB. During the first thirty minutes, MB had USCM pinned in the warehouse with an APC. Darkspiritwolf was able to sneak around and throw a thermal detonator into the interior with six MB inside. The thermal exploded and destroyed the APC. Although USCM did not win the raid, they sent a message. Darkspiritwolf has also been able to preform numerous charges with heavy casualities, yet pulling out unharmed or alive with some of his squad surviving. As most marines de clare him being able to Walk through hell and not get burned. Darkspiritwolf joined the USCM in early 2012 due to himself being linked to it through the game Colonial Marines by RistoReipas. He quickly got interested in the clan, being an ALIENS person. However, the clan was in a state of dismay as he joined. User somethingman10 was Commandant, and people were arguing in the comments and spamming the shout. Darkspiritwolf sided with somethingman10, not even knowing him, and posted: We must not dislike him for taking over. Quaker will return, and I believe somethingman10 is a capable leader. Shortly after posting this comment on the wall, darkspiritwolf was bumped to Colonel and started posting more messages on the shout as to why somethingman10 can assist the clan. Shortly after, the group was taken back by Quaker45, and darkspiritwolf was demoted to Sergeant. Darkspiritwolf spent most of the months in USCM as a capable Sergeant, and slowly grew to become an Officer. After these events, USCM went inac tive with Quaker45 leaving again, and darkspiritwolf gave up on the clan. However, Quaker45 re-invited darkspiritwolf into The United States Colonial Marine Corps, the new clan in which he had funneled all the alive members from the last one to. The clan shortly grew to about 100 members within the first months, invested in technology and bases, then raid ed other clans, gaining members. During a span of five months, darkspiritwolf was exiled, demoted, and returned about three times for various reasons. The Aerospace corps was created during the technology rush, the United World Federation came and went. As USCMC had grown, they'd then soon face The Moderate Depression. After those events, darkspiritwolf personally took up the clan and revived it. Lore Born in the year 2148, Cody Carter was the son of a weyland-yutani representative, who was known for speaking with Warrant Officer Ellen Ripley after the events of a disappearing commercial vessel. As a young child, Cody Carter, had wanted to be an Atmospheric Processor engineer for Weyland-Yutani, as educated by his parents to do so. However, after being exposed to the Colonial News Network, and viewing the events of The Island Invasion, he strived to become a Colonial Marine. He graduated from The University of the Sea of Tranquility at age 20 and graduated from The Stonewall School of Military Tactics years after. From there, he enlisted with his college education and became a Lieutenant, Captain, Colonel, then General, until he disobeyed orders by the Commandant. He was then demoted to Major. After the resignation of the previous Commandant, he was made Assistant Commandant. He was noted for bringing in the massive Aerospace fleet that annihlated the IJM Fleet over Solomon IV (LORE) Unfortunately, he is assumed to have met his end at April 20th, 2183. He stayed behind to defend the fortress world of Galdera on the border of UPP territory, while the remaining USCM starships abandoned the planet to fallback. He was likely overrun by the communist forces, although it is doubtful he went down without a fight. Affect on USCM Darkspiritwolf has gradually pulled and revived the clan along with himself, adding and taking away from it, and training it's future officers. In short, he should be awarded with, nonetheless, shaping the clan himself. We love him. In the last months of his life he teamed up with andrewwhat to manufacture drugs, making a lot of money for his family. Folktale and Myths *In the Battle for Planet Polton, ACOMM darkspiritwolf rode into battle on a war horse. Having been disarmed, he picked up a metal rod and charged towards the enemy leader. With a mighty swing, he knocked the enemy leader's head right off its neck, the head flying 500 feet away and landing in a small hole. This feat of strength both won the battle and invented the sport of golf. *Darkspiritwolf's parents were both brutally murdered by dolphin terrorists for no reason when he was only 7 years old. He was arrested for bringing a flamethrower to school when he was 12 and was put in military school because he was a bad boy. But since the military teachers were so impressed with his abilities, they put the 13 year old boy into marine basic training. He had his first combat mission at age 15 with a bunch of special operatives, and he was the lone survivor who single handedly defeated an entire enemy planet with a VP70 and a M42B and a M42B. This emotionally scarred him and made him really sad. *Darkspiritwolf mentored Jay-Z. *Darkspiritwolf assassinated the King of Europe once. Category:Characters